Why Do I Love You
by LeeKim
Summary: Hanya tentang Jung Hoseok yang dilanda kegalauan karena Jungkook yang memutuskan hubungannya secara sepihak. Hoseok butuh alasan! HopeKook!Broken. Warning, Boys Love. Ga bisa buat summary T.T RnR please, kamsahamnida!
1. Chapter 1

This is BTS Fanfiction

Cast : Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook, Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon.

Warning : Boys Love, OOC, TYPO(s), Alur ga jelas, ga sesuai EYD, dsb.

Rated : T

Genre : Drama, and little hurt? maybe

A.N : FF ini terinspirasi setelah saya denger lagunya westlife – why do i love you. cuman kali ini versinya saya (?) saya hanya meminjam nama mereka tanpa ada niatan untuk berbuat macam-macam (?). cast belong to their god and family.

Hope you enjoy my fanfic, Kamsahamnida. ^-^

* * *

Aku menatap punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin mengecil itu dengan tatapan sendu.

Pergi.

Ya, dia pergi.

Dia pergi, tepat setelah dia mengucapkan,

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku lelah. Aku rasa lebih baik kita putus. Aku tidak kuat jika seperti ini terlalu lama. Aku harap hyung dapat berubah lebih baik. Selamat tinggal hyung. Aku pergi."

.

.

.

.

.

Dan itu adalah kali pertamanya aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya patah hati.

* * *

Sudah berkali-kali Hoseok memasukan bersendok-sendok gula pasir ke dalam gelas tehnya yang semakin lama suhunya terus menurun itu. Dan belum ada suatu hal pun yang bisa mengalihkan keinginannya untuk menghentikan kegiatannya itu. Sepertinya, Hoseok sedang dilanda kegalauan yang teramat sangat. Ya, galau. Dia galau. Hoseok galau. Jung Hoseok galau. Jung Hoseok si moodmaker teman-temannya sedang merasa galau.

Sambil terus mengaduk isi gelasnya yang suhunya semakin turun itu, Hoseok berpikir. Berpikir apa saja yang menurutnya memang pantas untuk dipikirkan. Sampai sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan berpikirnya.

"Hei!" sapa orang itu sambil menepuk atau mungkin lebih tepatnya memukul bahu Hoseok dengan kencang.

"Oh, hei hyung." Ucap Hoseok lemah. Rupanya pukulan tadi tidak menimbulkan reaksi yang cukup penting dari Hoseok.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" orang itu mendudukkan dirinya tepat disebelah Hoseok.

"Tidak ada hyung."

"Tak biasanya kau seperti ini."

"Seperti ini? Maksudmu hyung?"

"Daritadi kau hanya mengaduk-aduk tehmu itu tanpa ada niatan untuk meminumnya."

Hoseok menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap orang disebelahnya.

"Aku ... hanya sedang malas hyung." Dan dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang dianggap sangat aneh oleh orang disebelahnya itu.

"Wae? Apa karena Jungkook? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan hubungan kalian?"

Hoseok terdiam saat mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh Min Yoongi, orang yang sedaritadi duduk disebelahnya itu.

Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook. Seorang yang sudah dengan sangat sukses menbuat seorang Jung Hoseok seperti ini.

Dengan perlahan Hoseok meminum tehnya yang sudah dingin itu, sedikit mengernyit saat merasakan betapa manis tehnya itu.

"Tidak ada." Ucap Hoseok setelah meminum teh kemanisannya itu.

"Apa kau yakin?" Sepertinya seorang Min Yoongi tidak akan berhenti bertanya sampai Hoseok jujur.

"Kami putus, hyung." Jujur Hoseok pada akhirnya.

"Kau bercanda?" Yoongi melongo.

"Apa aku pernah bercanda tentang hubunganku hyung?"

"A-a-aniya..."

"Semalam hyung.." Hoseok menggantung kalimatnya, dan menarik napasnya perlahan. "Dia mengajakku bertemu, lalu memutuskanku, dan kemudian dia meninggalkanku."

Yoongi tertegun dan menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Hei hyung. Tak perlu seperti itu, aku tidak apa-apa."

Hoseok tersenyum, berusaha menenangkan hyungnya itu. Bukan, bukan senyuman yang biasa dia perlihatkan kepada orang-orang. Tetapi senyum yang terasa menyakitkan. Bahkan Yoongi bisa merasakan sakit yang Hoseok rasa hanya dengan melihat senyumannya.

"Tapi- kau tidak mungkin baik-baik saja, Hoseok." Yoongi menyentuh bahu Hoseok, berusaha menyalurkan atau setidaknya dia ingin bisa menghilangkan sedikit saja kesedihan di hati orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu.

Hoseok terkekeh pelan, "Hyung, aku tidak apa. Sungguh," dan mengelus rambut Yoongi dengan penuh kasih sayang, berusaha memberitahu hyungnya itu bahwa dia benar-benar tidak apa-apa.

"Kurasa ini hanya kegalauan sementara hyung, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Hoseok kembali tersenyum, kali ini dengan senyuman yang lebih menyalurkan perasaan senang.

"Kau bisa meneleponku jika kau butuh teman cerita Hoseok, aku akan selalu siap mendengarkanmu, kapan saja." Ucap Yoongi sambil tersenyum paksa. Bagaimana pun dia bukanlah seorang Jung Hoseok yang bisa dengan sangat mudah menutupi kesedihannya. Dia mengerti, sangat mengerti perasaan Hoseok saat ini.

* * *

Hoseok berjalan dengan langkah malas ke arah taman di kampusnya. _Sepertinya aku butuh menenangkan pikiranku sementara_, batin Hoseok. Karena kegalauannya, dia sampai lupa bahwa jam terakhir nanti dia memiliki kuis.

"Argh, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa belajar kalau kepalaku hanya terisi dirinya." Geram Hoseok, sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar.

Rasanya dia sangat ingin melepaskan sebagian memori tentang Jeon Jungkook, adik kelasnya semasa sekolah dulu yang sekarang sudah menyandang status sebagai mantan kekasihnya. Adik kelasnya, pemilik hatinya, cinta pertamanya, dan mantan kekasihnya sudah sangat sukses mengacaukan pikirannya saat ini.

Ya, Hoseok akui. Dia memang masih sangat mencintai Jungkook. Seingatnya hubungan mereka baik-baik saja sampai kejadian semalam, yang membuat Hoseok berpikir bahwa hubungan mereka tidak baik-baik saja. Dia ingin tahu apa alasan Jungkook memutuskannya secara sepihak itu. Dia butuh alasan.

Hoseok membangting tubuh ke salah satu kursi yang berada di taman itu, sedikit mengerang saat merasakan sakit di punggungnya yang berbenturan dengan kursi taman. Kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan buku sebesar kamus yang dia bawa. Berusaha sedikit menetralkan perasaannya yang benar-benar berantakan.

Dia butuh Yoongi hyungnya. Orang yang benar-benar bisa membuatnya tenang hanya dengan kehadiran sosok Yoongi di sisinya. Menghubunginya? Hoseok tidak ingin mengganggu hyung tersayangnya itu. Menunggunya? Tidak mungkin karena dia harus melaksanakan kuis yang tidak mungkin dia tinggalkan.

_Memejamkan mata sebentar sepertinya tak ada salahnya_.

Hoseok pun mulai memejamkan matanya, dan hembusan angin sepertinya sudah mampu membuat matanya terpejam untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

* * *

"Waktu kalian habis, silahkan kumpulkan jawaban kalian."

Dengan berat hati Hoseok mengumpulkan jawaban kuis miliknya. Tadi dia tertidur di taman kampusnya, sehingga dia tidak sempat belajar. Untungnya dia masuk tepat saat Kim sonsaengnim sedang membagikan kuisnya. Beruntung saja Hoseok tidak mendapatkan hukuman karena masuk terlambat.

"Hei Hoseok!" Hoseok menoleh ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"oh, Namjoon? Ada apa?" tanya Hoseok saat melihat orang yang memanggil namanya.

"Ijazahmu mana? Tinggal kau yang belum mengumpulkan ijazah. Jung sonsaengnim sudah menagihnya." ucap Namjoon sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Ah ijazah. Aku harus mengambil di sekolahku dulu. Aku kumpulkan besok tak apa?"

"oke. Ngomong-ngomong ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kusut sekali?" tanya Namjoon saat mereka sudah keluar dari dalam kelas.

"Apa wajahku terlihat begitu kusut?"

"Ani, mungkin orang lain tidak melihatnya. Tapi sebagai seorang teman aku bisa melihatnya." Ujar Namjoon santai.

Hoseok mengelus wajahnya kasar. "Aku putus."

"Dengan Jungkook? Sudah kubilang seharusnya kau memutuskannya sejak lama." Ucapan Namjoon dengan sukses mendapat hadiah kasih sayang –coret- pukulan dari seorang Hoseok di tepat bahunya.

"Ya! Kau sadar? Kata-katamu sudah menjadi sebuah doa tau?!"

"Ey, aku tak bermaksud mendoakanmu. Hanya saja Jungkook masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti kesibukanmu Seok." Namjoon mengelus bahunya yang tadi menjadi sasaran pukulan Hoseok.

"Menurutmu kenapa dia memutuskanku?"

"Dia masih kecil. Dia belum mengenal apa itu perkuliahan, dia tidak merasakan bagaimana sibuknya kau, Hoseok. Apalagi kita memasuki jurusan kedokteran, yang kau tau sendiri betapa sibuknya kita 'kan?"

"begitu ya." Jawab Hoseok lemah, "kalau aku tidak sibuk, apa dia akan kembali padaku?"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?" tanya Namjoon kesal. Dia heran kenapa temannya masih begitu mengharapkan Jungkook. "Jungkook pasti sudah memiliki orang lain, makanya dia memutuskanmu!" ucap Namjoon asal.

"Benarkah? Aku harus membuktikannya." Wajah Hoseok yang daritadi menunduk pun dengan perlahan menaikkan pandangannya. Dan menatap Namjoon dengan penuh arti.

Namjoon melongo, "Aku cuman asal bicara tadi. Sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Dan tersenyum kaku kepada Hoseok.

"Aku harus tau apa alasan dia memutuskanku. Ah aku harus pergi mengambil ijazah, aku duluan Namjoon-ah. Gomawo telah mendengarkanku!"

Dan tinggal lah Namjoon sendiri yang menatap heran ke arah Hoseok yang sudah berlari keluar kampus.

* * *

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya sonsaengnim. Saya pamit dulu, annyeonghaseo." Hoseok membungkukkan badannya kearah sonsaengnimnya dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan tata usaha, tempat dia mengambil ijazahnya tadi.

Jam masih menunjukan pukul 02.45. P.M. Hoseok memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan berkeliling sekolahnya dulu. Kebetulan sekali sebentar lagi bel istirahat ketiga akan berbunyi. Di sekolahnya ini memang pulang pukul 06.00. PM. Dan Hoseok memutuskan untuk menemui Jungkook, ya untuk apalagi kalau bukan menanyai mengapa alasan dia memutuskannya.

Tujuan Hoseok kali ini adalah kantin, dia butuh air untuk menyiapkan mentalnya sebelum bertemu dengan Jungkook. Hoseok duduk di salah satu meja favoritnya semasa dulu, tempat di mana dia selalu makan bersama dengan Jungkook. Tempat di mana mereka menghabiskan masa-masa berdua mereka dulu.

Hoseok kembali bernostalgia, sampai akhirnya suara bel istiraha menghentikan aktifitasnya. Perlahan-lahan kantin pun mulai ramai dengan siswa-siswi yang ingin membeli makan. Mungkin karena mereka tidak sempat membeli makan saat istirahat kedua atau pun pertama. Memang istirahat ketigalah saatnya paling nyaman untuk makan di kantin, karena pengunjung kantin tidak seramai saat istirahat pertama, dan juga tidak terlalu sepi.

Hoseok terus memperhatikan siswa-siswi yang berdatangan, berharap dia menemukan Jungkook di antaranya. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sosok Jungkook yang sedang dirangkul oleh seseorang yang tidak Hoseok kenal. Jungkook terus saja tersenyum lebar ke arah orang yang tidak Hoseok kenal itu.

Hoseok ingat betul kejadian ini, kejadian saat di mana mereka masih berpacaran dulu. Jungkook selalu memperlihatkan senyuman termanisnya kepada Hoseok. Dan Jungkook juga melakukan hal yang sama kepada orang itu.

_Jangan-jangan yang diucapkan oleh Namjoon itu benar._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Ini absurrrdd maksimaaalll, ngomong-ngomong castnya belum sepenuhnya keluar disini, hehe.

tadinya saya mau buat oneshoot, cuma karena kepanjangan jadi saya bagi dua deh (?)

Fanfic ini terjadi karena keisengan saya. bersyukur banget kalo ada yang mau baca, apalagi mau nge-reviews. Terima kasih buat yang udah baca ff ini, kalian luar biasa. /deep bow/

Mind to reviews my fanfic? ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

This is BTS Fanfiction

Cast : Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon.

Warning : Boys Love, OOC, TYPO(s), Alur ga jelas, ga sesuai EYD, dsb.

Rated : T

Genre : Drama, and little hurt? Maybe

A.N : FF ini terinspirasi setelah saya denger lagunya westlife – why do i love you. Cuman kali ini versinya saya (?) Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka tanpa ada niatan untuk berbuat macam-macam (?). Cast belong to their god and family.

Hope you'll enjoy my fanfic, Kamsahamnida. :))

* * *

Hoseok terus memperhatikan siswa-siswi yang berdatangan, berharap dia menemukan Jungkook di antaranya. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sosok Jungkook yang sedang dirangkul oleh seseorang yang tidak Hoseok kenal. Jungkook terus saja tersenyum lebar ke arah orang yang tidak Hoseok kenal itu.

Hoseok ingat betul kejadian ini, kejadian saat di mana mereka masih berpacaran dulu. Jungkook selalu memperlihatkan senyuman termanisnya kepada Hoseok. Dan Jungkook juga melakukan hal yang sama kepada orang itu.

_Jangan-jangan yang diucapkan oleh Namjoon itu benar._

* * *

Rasanya Hoseok ingin muntah melihat pemandangan dihadapannya itu. Untung saja dia ingat bahwa dia sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Jungkook, karena kakinya sudah sangat gatal ingin menendang wajah orang di samping Jungkook itu.

_Benar-benar memuakkan._

Hoseok mengubah rencananya. Dia akan menunggu jam pulang untuk berbicara dengan Jungkook. Tak mungkin dia menghampiri Jungkook tadi, karena akhirnya pasti dia hanya mengundang keributan. Dan untuk menunggu waktu pulang, Hoseok pun berjalan malas ke arah perpustakaan. Dia berencana untuk tidur, karena perpustakaan pada saat ini pasti sepi. Rencana bagus Jung Hoseok.

* * *

Rencana Hoseok untuk tidur hampir saja berjalan mulus sebelum suara buku berjatuhan menggagalkan rencananya. Hoseok melihat jam tangannya, sekarang masih pukul 4 sore. Tidak mungkin ada hantu yang berkeliaran se sore ini.

Hoseok berkeliling perpustakaan untuk memastikan opininya. _Tidak ada hantu, tidak ada hantu_, batin Hoseok menyakinkan dirinya. Bagaimana pun juga dia merasa parno karena perpustakaan yang sepi ini. Tapi dia merasa beruntung saat menemukan sesosok anak laki-laki yang memunggunginya sedang memunguti buku-buku yang berserekan di lantai, bukan sosok yang dia takuti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hoseok saat merasa anak itu sama sekali tidak tersadar dengan kehadirannya. Anak tersebut langsung berdiri dan berjalan mundur menghadap Hoseok, terlonjak kaget. Sepertinya Hoseok malah mendapat respond yang berlebihan dari anak tersebut.

"A-a-a, j-joe-joesong-ha-hamnida. Joesonghamnida sunbaenim. Aku pasti sudah mengganggu tidur sunbaenim, joesonghamnida." Ucap orang itu sambil membungkuk kearah Hoseok berkali-kali. Hoseok yang merasa tidak enak karena respond yang diberi anak itu pun mulai berjongkok, memunguti buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai. Anak itu hampir saja membereskan seluruh bukunya, sampai kehadiran Hoseok yang membuat anak itu kaget dan kembali memberantakan buku-bukunya.

"A-ap-apa yang su-sunbae lakukan? Biar aku saja yang merapikannya." Anak itu segera merebut semua buku yang Hoseok pegang dan mengumpulkan buku-buku lain yang masih berserakan. Hoseok segera berdiri, saat melihat salah satu judul buku yang anak itu bawa.

"Kau ini tidak sopan sekali ya." Ucap Hoseok dingin, anak itu menatap Hoseok dengan takut-takut.

"Joesonghamnida sunbaenim, lebih baik saya pergi daripada saya mengganggu sunbaenim. Joesonghamnida." Anak itu kembali membungkukkan badannya pada Hoseok dan kemudian berjalan tanpa melihat Hoseok sama sekali.

"Hei, kau ingin menjadi dokter?" Tanya Hoseok pada anak itu. Tapi anak itu malah terus berjalan seolah dia tidak mendengar pertanyaan Hoseok.

"Hei aku bertanya padamu." Ucap Hoseok kali ini lebih keras. Anak itu menghentikan langkahnya, dan berbalik menghadap Hoseok dengan takut. "Maksud sunbaenim saya?" Tanya orang itu sambil menatap Hoseok dengan takut (juga). Memangnya Hoseok hantu sampai dia harus takut seperti itu?

"Memang ada orang lain selain kau?" Anak itu menggeleng.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jam segini di perpustakaan?" Tanya Hoseok santai, berusaha membuat anak itu tidak takut.

"A-aku disuruh untuk mendalami tentang bab pernapasan oleh Choi seonsaengnim."

"Kau tidak tau bagaimana cara bernapas memangnya?" Tanya Hoseok iseng.

"Tentu saja aku tau sunbaenim! Hanya saja Choi seonsaengnim menyuruhku untuk lebih mendalaminya lagi karena nilaiku masih di bawah rata-rata." Ucap anak itu sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya sedikit.

Hoseok berjalan menuju meja yang memang disediakan untuk orang-orang yang ingin membaca di perpustakaan. Kemudian menarik salah satu kursi dan mendudukan dirinya. "Kau, duduk." Hoseok berlagak (sok) keren.

Anak itu terdiam, "Ah lebih baik sunbaenim melanjutkan tidur sunbaenim yang terganggu." Hoseok menggeleng, "Kapan Pelajaran Choi seonsaengnim selesai?"

"Sampai pulang nanti, tapi Choi seonsaengnim sedang ada urusan jadi dia meninggalkan kami." Anak itu berjalan menuju salah satu bangku dan ikut mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Hoseok.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang sunbaenim lakukan di sini?" Anak itu mulai menatap mata Hoseok tanpa rasa takut. "Aku alumni di sini, baru saja lulus. Dan aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Jadi, sepertinya tidak ada salahnya aku membantumu belajar." Anak itu mengangguk lucu.

"Memang sunbaenim mengerti?" Anak itu membuka buku-buku yang dia ambil tadi.

"Kau meremehkanku? Aku ini anak kedokteran tau." Hoseok menyombongkan dirinya, dan anak itu menatapnya kaget. "Kau tidak percaya?"

"A-ani, hanya saja wajah sunbaenim tidak terlihat seperti anak kedokteran." Ucap anak itu tersenyum kaku. "Ey, ingat aku sunbaemu. Bisa saja aku melaporkanmu pada guru BK."

"Andwaeyooooo." Anak itu mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya. "Jebal jangan sunbaenim, jangan."

"Hahaha, bersikaplah sopan padaku hoobae." Hoseok mengambil salah satu buku yang anak itu pegang dan membuka daftar isi untuk melihat halaman mana yang harus ia buka.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" Tanya Hoseok saat sudah menemukan halamannya.

"Park Jimin, siswa tingkat terakhir-"

"Tahun ketiga?!" Tanya Hoseok dengan tidak santainya, "wae?"

"Kupikir kau masih tingkat pertama, hahaha."

"Orang-orang juga banyak yang berbicara seperti itu." Ucap Jimin, agak malas mendengar perkataan orang-orang yang begitu mainstream.

"JUNG HOSEOK!"

Hoseok menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya. Dan dia melihat Yoongi hyung sudah berada di depan pintu perpustakan sambil bernapas dengan tidak teratur.

"Oh hyung, kau kenapa?" Tanya Hoseok, seolah tidak sadar bahwa Yoongi sudah berkeliling untuk mencarinya. Yoongi menatap Hoseok dengan jengkel, mengambil langkah besar ke arah Hoseok dan menjitak anak itu sekuat yang dia mampu.

"Aw hyung! Wae?!" Teriak Hoseok tidak terima dijitak begitu saja.

"Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata kau disini!" Yoongi menarik bangku tepat di sebelah Hoseok dan mendudukinya.

"Terus bagaimana kau tau aku ada di sini?" Hoseok mengelus kepalanya, well cukup sakit juga jitakan dari hyungnya ini.

"Aku tau dari Namjoon.", "apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Mau cari ribut dengan Jungkook?!" Tanya Yoongi marah. Dia tidak suka jika Hoseok menghampiri Jungkook tanpa memberitahunya.

"Hyung, aku cuma ingin bertanya pada Jungkook."

"Bertanya soal apa?!" Tanya Yoongi lagi, sepertinya dia sudah sangat kesal dengan Hoseok.

"Hyung kau sudah tau jawabannya, kenapa masih bertanya? Serius aku tidak akan mencari ribut atau apalah yang sejenisnya." Hoseok melemah, dia lemah jika harus membahas tentang Jungkook.

Sedangkan Jimin hanya terdiam melihat Yoongi dan Hoseok bertengkar. Sepertinya Yoongi tidak sadar akan keberadaan dirinya dan Hoseok lupa akan keberadaan dirinya.

"Apa kau gila?! Lebih baik kau pulang!" Yoongi menarik tangan Hoseok sampai mereka berdua berdiri.

"Hyung!" Yoongi terdiam karena bentakan Hoseok, ini pertama kalinya Hoseok meneriakinya karena marah.

"Hyung, aku mohon. Aku tidak akan mencari keributan." Hoseok memohon, dan Yoongi menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. "Terserah kau, aku pulang." Yoongi segera berbalik dan meninggalkan Hoseok.

Hoseok menghela napas, dan kembali duduk di tempatnya. Dia melihat kearah Jimin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, dan khawatir. "Ah lupakan yang tadi Jimin. Ayo, bagian mana yang kau tidak mengerti." Hoseok kembali berdiri dan kali ini dia duduk tepat di sebelah Jimin.

"Apa sunbaenim tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jimin khawatir. Hoseok kembali menghela napasnya kasar, "Aku tidak apa-apa Jimin."

"Aku bisa belajar sendiri ko sunbaenim." Jimin hendak menutup bukunya sebelum tangan Hoseok menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. "Jimin." Jimin menoleh, dan dia dapat merasakan aura gelap Hoseok.

"Jangan membuat moodku semakin jelek." Ucap Hoseok dingin, dan Jimin hanya dapat menelan ludahnya kasar.

* * *

"Jadi saat di paru—" Hoseok memotong kalimatnya saat mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Dia harus segera menemui Jungkook sebelum anak itu pulang. "Ehm Jimin, sepertinya aku harus cepat pulang."

"Ah baiklah, kamsahamnida sunbaenim. Hati-hati." Ucap Jimin sambil menutup buku yang dia baca.

"Kau juga hati-hati Jimin, langsunglah pulang ke rumah. Jangan keluyuran." Hoseok tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan Jimin sendiri di perpustakaan. Sepertinya moodnya sudah kembali.

* * *

_Kelas Jungkook. _Hoseok berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju kelas Jungkook, dan sesekali menabrak beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Hoseok melihat Jungkook dari kejauhan sedang berjalan sendiri sambil menebar senyum ke arah orang-orang yang menyapanya. Hoseok terus berlari dan segera menarik tangan Jungkook, dan membawanya ketempat yang cukup sepi untuk mereka berbicara berdua.

Dia dapat merasakan Jungkook yang kaget atas tindakannya. Jungkook sedikit menghentakan tangannya saat dirasakan Hoseok memegang tangannya terlalu keras. "H-hyung..." Jungkook berbisik memanggil Hoseok, tapi Hoseok tidak menghiraukannya. Tangannya terasa perih karena genggaman Hoseok yang terlalu keras.

Jungkook bersyukur karena akhirnya mereka sampai di taman sekolahnya, dan Hoseok melepaskan genggamannya. Hoseok dapat melihat bekas merah di tangan Jungkook karena ulahnya sendiri. Dia merasa bersalah, sangat merasa bersalah.

"Jungkook." Jungkook menunduk saat mendengar Hoseok memanggil namanya.

"Jungkook, tatap aku." Jungkook masih saja menunduk, Hoseok menggeram saat Jungkook tidak merespond panggilannya.

"Jungkook kau tau apa hal yang paling kubenci. Ketika lawan bicaraku tidak menatapku saat sedang berbicara denganku." Hoseok memberi penekanan di setiap kata-katanya. Ingin rasanya dia meneriaki semua perasaannya pada Jungkook, tapi dia tidak bisa.

Jungkook mengalah, dia pun menatap mata Hoseok.

Demi apapun, Hoseok bisa melihat air mata Jungkook yang terjatuh. Dia benci ini, benci ketika dia membuat Jungkook menangis. Hoseok ingin, dia sangat ingin memeluk Jungkook sekarang juga.

"H-hyung-hiks k-kenapa hyung melakukan ini, hiks." Airmata Jungkook turun semakin deras, "Ma-maafkan aku hyung, hiks."

_Jangan peluk dia Hoseok, jangan._

"Aku hanya ingin tau apa alasanmu memutuskanku Kook. Kenapa dengan mudahnya kau memutuskanku secara sepihak?" Suara Hoseok dengan perlahan mulai melembut. Tidak ingin membuat orang yang ia sayangi mengeluarkan air mata begitu banyak.

"Hyung masih bertanya kenapa? Hyung-" Jungkook berbicara tertahan, dia merasakan hidungnya sudah mulai mampet karena menangis. "Aku sudah bilang aku lelah hyung. Apa alasan itu masih kurang?" Ucap Jungkook sambil menahan air matanya.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan alasan se-klasik itu?" Hoseok berkata dingin. Dia tidak suka atas jawaban yang Jungkook berikan.

"Aku memang lelah hyung. Hyung terlalu sibuk dengan teman-teman, tugas, keluarga, atau apalah itu. Apa hyung tidak sadar? Semenjak memasuki masa kuliah aku seperti diterlantarkan oleh hyung."

Air mata Jungkook kembali mengalir. Bukan hanya Hoseok yang merasa sakit hati, keduanya pun merasakan hal yang sama. Justru Jungkook yang paling merasa sakit, ditambah lagi perasaan bersalah karena memutuskan Hoseok secara sepihak.

"Aku hanya ingin hyung sadar, bahwa aku tidak suka hyung menterlantarkan aku. Aku butuh hyung, tapi hyung selalu saja beralasan tidak bisa bertemu. Aku rindu dirimu yang dulu hyung."

"A-aku tau mungkin ini egois, hiks. Aku tau mungkin aku kekanakan, tapi apa salahnya hyung? Hiks. Apa aku salah? Hiks." Jungkook menangis sekuat yang ia mampu. Berusaha meluapkan semua perasaannya kepada Hoseok.

Dengan perlahan Hoseok pun menghampiri Jungkook dan memeluknya. Hoseok menangis, dia menangis untuk Jungkook.

"Aku ingin kau mengerti kook. Menjadi mahasiswa tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan, aku sibuk. Aku ingin kau mengerti. Aku butuh dukunganmu Kook. Aku sangat membutuhkan dukunganmu. Aku membutuhkanmu." Bisik Hoseok.

Jungkook membalas pelukan Hoseok. "Mianhae hyung, jeongmal mianhaeyo."

"Jeon Jungkook, would you be mine again?"

Jungkook melepas pelukkan Hoseok, dan menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan sendunya. "I'm sorry hyung, but i can't."

Tubuh Hoseok membeku mendengar jawaban Jungkook, "wae?" Tanya Hoseok lemas.

"I have a boyfriend hyung, mianhae."

Hoseok benar-benar ingin memecahkan kepalanya sekarang. Dia merasa ... Tertipu.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Hoseok benar-benar pelan, "Sejak hyung sibuk dengan ujian akhir hyung."

"Hyung maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk mempermainkanmu hyung. Tapi hyung, aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman sekarang." Jungkook menundukan kepalanya, kembali merasakan takut akan pengakuan yang ia buat sendiri.

" aku harap aku bisa."

* * *

Suddenly she's_  
_Leaving_  
_Suddenly the_  
_Promise of love has gone_  
_Suddenly_  
_Breathing seems so hard to do_  
_

Carefully you  
Planned it  
I got to know just_  
_A minute to late, oh girl_  
_Now I understand it_  
_All the times we_  
_Made love together_  
_Baby you were thinking of him_  
_  
Why do I love you_  
_Don't even want to_  
_Why do I love you like I do_  
_Like I always do_  
_You should've told me  
Why did you have to be untrue _  
_(Love you like I do)_  
_Why do I love you like I do_  
_

* * *

HAHAHAHA FANFICTION APAAN NIH /ketawa nista.

saya minta maaf karena ini udah super duper late post banget. kemaren gatau kenapa saya gak bisa buka ffn. saya pikir udah diblock permanen ffn-nya dari laptop saya :|

tapi pas saya coba buka hari ini ternyata biaaa \\(^O^)/ jadi saya putuskan buat ngepost ini ff, yang sebenernya udah lama selesai hehehe.

Saya minta maaf banget buat yang minta vhope disini. Entah saya lagi suka banget hopemin soalnya Maaf juga kalo ada yang gak suka pairnya, ini ff keluar sesuai apa yang ada dipikiran saya aja. Maaf yaaa.

disini ada MinHope shipper '-')? kalo ada ngobrol yukkk, aaaa saya lagi dibuat gila sama mereka berdua u.u /apa

entah saya gatau letak Hurtnya dimana ya, tapi cius ini gaje banget

Hehehehe, tapi saya mengucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat orang orang yang udah mau buang-buang waktu buat baca ff saya. Terutama bagi yang nge-review juga. Kalian the best :**

Makasih banyaaaakk!


End file.
